


Revenge

by ExplosiveRanga (orphan_account)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Study, Drama, Established Relationship, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ExplosiveRanga
Summary: four marines are put in danger because of their pas t and Tony has a connection to one of them





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: I don't own any of the NCIS people but i do own Jamie Harmann, Magenta Gray, Charlie Fenton and Lara Richards. I'm not getting money for this(damn).  


* * *

“Charlie, watch where you’re running!” Jamie yelled. Charlie’s dog tags dangled out as she, Lara, Magenta and Jamie ran though the morning due. Suddenly gun shots cracked through the silence. “Guys are you okay?” Magenta yelled, pulling her hair out of her eyes. “Yeah we’re good.” Lara replied. Jamie didn’t respond but scrambled around to a man with a gun shot wound to the head.   
“Pass me my phone. I’m Calling NCIS. A friend there owes me.” Jamie said in horror.  
***********************************************************  
“Hi McGee, how’s it going kid?” Tony said giving him a poppy-seed muffin. After a beat, McGee said “Okay Tony, what do you want?”  
“Well I owe it to this girl I know and I wanna take her to skirmish at 12pm. Can you cover for me please?”  
“Let me guess, you met her at a party…no a pub or a cinema,” Ziva laughed.  
“Actually I met her through a friend that studied with her. She studied forensics.”  
“Grab your stuff, four marines witnessed a shooting in Quantico.” Said Gibbs holding 3 coffees and 1 caff-pow. Handing Tony and McGee a coffee and sipping one he said, “A girl asked for you DiNozzo, said you owe her. Do I really wanna know what you owe her?”  
“What’s her name Tony?” Ziva asked  
McGee, Tony and Gibbs headed for the elevator. While walking Tony turned around and flipped her off.  
“GIBBS!!!” Ziva yelled. She grabbed her stuff and bolted for the elevator that closed in her face.  
“Crap.” She ran to the stairwell.  
In the elevator, Tony felt a blow to the back of the head.  
“Oh, thanks boss.” Tony cringed.  
***********************************************************  
Tony pulled into a parking lot in Quantico. By now it was 0900 hours.  
I better call her soon, to see if she’s free he thought to himself.   
They got out of the car and were greeted by a gothic police officer.   
“I’m Superintendent Luanna Grissham. You must be the NCIS. Jamie Harmann called it in. Our victim is a naval dude, petty officer…” she checked her notes. “Elliot Tarnas”  
Tony smiled. She was so much like Abby. She wore black eye liner and lipstick. Then it hit him. “Did you say Jamie Harmann? As in Petty officer Harmann?”  
“Yeah.”  
He looked over at a group of girls with there backs to him. Luanna walked away leaving them alone in their thoughts.   
“Tony and I are gonna’ talk to the marines, Ziva bag and tag. McGee photos. Get to work.” Gibbs demanded.  
Gibbs and Tony walked over to the girls, when Charlie and Lara turned around and checked Tony out.   
“You asked for me Red?” Tony smiled. Jamie turned around.   
“DiNozzo” she said hugging him.   
“Hey Jamie” he hugged back.   
“He’s cute, Red” Magenta said.   
“I’m Special Agent Gibbs. I know this is hard but we need to know what happened.” Gibbs.   
“We were running our usual track that we run every morning and…BOOM!” said Lara.   
“It was a 9mm standard.” Jamie told them.  
Charlie saw the curiosity on Gibbs’ face and explained “She studied forensics. In fact we all have. Magenta’s training to be a LEO and Lara is a day-care teacher.”  
Suddenly a man walked up behind Gibbs.   
“Jethro? What the hell are you doing talking to my girls?” he asked laughing.   
“Hey Joe. How you doin’ gunny?” Gibbs smiled, hugging Joe.   
“Joe, you know Gibbs?” Lara asked.   
“Know him? We served in Panama together, didn’t we Jethro?”  
“Yeah.” He paused. “What did you mean when you said your girls?”  
“He’s our commanding officer” Lara explained.  
Charlie said “Didn’t you make an appointment with your dad, Mag?”  
“Oh shit. We have to be at the firing range, sorry.” Magenta.   
“Tony, take Ziva and follow them down there. I’ll wait with McGee for Ducky to get the body.” Gibbs told Tony.  
Meanwhile Ziva and McGee were collecting evidence.   
“Why is everyone ignoring me?” she mumbled angrily.   
“What do you mean Ziva?” McGee asked taking pictures.   
“Oh come on. Abby kissing everyone accept me, Gibbs buying 3 coffees, not 4, no one holding the elevator, Tony ignoring me then skipping me off!” She looked at Tony who was walking closer with the girls.   
“He flipped you off, not skipped you off. Anyway, Abby doesn’t kiss girls and Gibbs …….um…..ah……”  
“Ziva, leave that to McGee, you’re coming with me to the firing range.” Tony called ducking under the tape.   
“Yo, McGee. I hope you like Gibbs’ company, if you don’t ……..well to bad if you don’t, I guess.” Tony laughed.   
“Ha-ha. Do you still need those two hours off because I don’t think I’ll cover for you?” McGee said looking at Magenta’s ass. Looking in the same direction McGee was Tony said “No. So happens I’m gonna’ be with her and her hot friends all morning.”  
“What is the name of the girl you owe?” McGee asked.   
“Jamie, but her friends and I call her Red.”  
“Isn’t she the girl who called it in?”   
Tony laughed and he walked out of the crime scene.  
McGee watched Tony and Ziva divide into two cars.  
*******************************************************************************  
Ziva, Jamie and Magenta got into Magenta’s red convertible, while Tony, Lara and Charlie got into the black Mitsubishi Lancer. In the convertible, Magenta pushed it into 3rd gear, and they were off. “You girls don’t look very old.” Ziva said, her hair whipping her face.   
“We’ll take that as a compliment. I’m the youngest. I just turned 23 and Magenta’s 23 as well as Lara. She’s turning 24 in December. So is Charlie.” Jamie told her.   
“Do you come from Israel, Miss David?” Magenta asked taking the car back to 2nd gear.   
“Please call me Ziva. Yes, I came from Israel where I was a Mossad Officer.” She replied. “Do you know that my colleague was checking you out, Magenta?”   
“Who? The cute blonde guy that was taking pictures?”  
“Yes. His name is Timothy McGee, although I wouldn’t call him cute. Actually he is cute as in child cute, but not cute as in Tony cute. Tony is cute but he is too immature.” Ziva said.   
“I quite like Tony’s immaturity. It makes him entertaining. Magenta, keep your mind out of the gutter.” Jamie said staring out at the trees’.   
“It wasn’t there until you put it there.” Magenta cringed at the thought. Ziva laughed. They pulled up. Just before they were introduced to a tall man, the black Lancer speeded around the corner. As the car skidded to a stop, Tony got out with a face white with fear.   
“What’s wrong Tony? You look like you’ve seen a zombie.” Ziva said.   
“That must be you, Ziva.” Tony said, fixing his hair in the car mirror.   
“You’ll get used to it.” Jamie laughed.   
“Does Lara always drive that? She’s worse than Ziva!”  
After a beat, Magenta, Charlie and Jamie said looking at each other, “Yeah.” They laughed.   
“Anyway guys, this is my dad, Commander Jack Gray. He runs the firing range. Dad you already know Mag, Lara and Charlie, but these two handsome people are special agent Anthony DiNozzo and Officer Ziva David.” Magenta said.   
“We’re with the NCIS; we just need to ask your daughter and her friends some questions, Commander.” Tony said.  
*******************************************************************************  
Back at NCIS, a video message came up from Ducky to Gibbs.   
“Jethro. Can you come down here please?”  
When he got down to the morgue, Ducky was in blue scrubs.   
“Ah you wanted to see me Duck? It sounded urgent.”  
“I don’t think the killer was after Petty Officer Tarnas.”  
“You’re gonna’ have to do better than think Duck”  
“The impact of the bullet is consistent when the Vic is moving, and as the wound is in this position I would say he jumped in front of the shooter, but with a limp. The x-rays show a clear snap in the patella.”  
“He had a broken knee? So if the killer wasn’t aiming for Tarnas…he was aiming for the girls.” Gibbs realized.   
“It would seem. Another thing, have you ever seen these in the navy?” Ducky pointed to a tattoo on the man’s left thigh, reading M9 T7 J8 L1.   
“They’re cabin numbers. Possibly our witnesses! ” Gibbs left.  
In the elevator, Gibbs called Tony.   
“Hey boss, we’re leaving now. Be back in 30 minutes, because I’m driving. If Ziva was driving we wouldn’t get back at all.” Tony said.   
“Bring the four girls back with you. Ask them if M9 T7 J8 L1 means anything to them.” Gibbs hung up. The doors Pinged open into Abby’s lab. ‘Slip Knot’ was playing in the back ground as Gibbs greeted Abby with a Caff-pow.   
“Thank you. The murder weapon was a 9mm automatic.”  
“I know.”  
“Okay, but did you know that the bullets were made in 1990 in Desert storm, when you were there right?”  
“Yeah, me, Joe and about 2000 other marines were there. You gonna suggest that one of us did it.” Gibbs said sipping his coffee.   
“Not you, but I’ll know soon. The killer left a finger print on the casing and I’m running it through AFIS now. I also found burns on the Vic’s clothing suggesting he was shot at close range.” Abby stated. “Why do people do this to each other, Gibbs?”  
“I don’t know Abs, but if they didn’t we wouldn’t get paid.” Abby agreed. Gibbs stayed in Abby’s lab until Tony arrived.

“Hey boss, here are our witnesses in one piece.” Tony said panting.   
“Good job, Ziva.” Gibbs appraised.   
“I don’t know….”  
“Because she drove. Your hearts pounding and you’re panting.” Gibbs said placing his fingers on Tony’s pulse.  
He walked to a cupboard and produced four NCIS jumpsuits.   
“I need you girls to take off your clothes and change into these fashionable outfits. You’re all about Abby’s size so it shouldn’t be any hassle.”  
“Right here Agent Gibbs? I know your forensic scientist needs to check our clothes for tracking devices or to see if we’re being poisoned, but we kind of like privacy.” Jamie explained.   
“So do those cabin numbers mean something to you?”  
“Yeah, they’re our cabin numbers. We also know the victim, Tarnas. He was new so we helped him out, showed him the ropes.” Magenta said putting her hair up.   
“Trust me; with these great agents protecting you, you’ll be fine.” Abby said slurping her Caff-Pow.   
“You call this protection! We’re being tortured; we have to wear these which have inappropriate gaps.” Lara complained who had just got changed, when she pointed at a chunk taken out of it at the stomach.   
“It’s more like a two piece belly dancing outfit. Suit’s you Lara.” Ziva laughed.   
“Why are you looking at me? I haven’t touched ‘em.” Tony said as everyone stared suspiciously.   
“I feel like a half naked orange elephant, and not the good kind.” Lara whined.   
“There’s a good kind? I didn’t even know you could get half naked orange elephants.” Tony laughed.  
“Wait, Gibbs. Why did you want to know if those codes mean anything to us?” Magenta asked.  
“Our medical examiner found them tattooed on Tarnas’ thigh. We don’t think he was the target.”  
“What…? Why would he have our cabin numbers on his thigh?” Charlie.  
“Are you saying we were the targets?”  
“We don’t know.”   
After they were all changed, Abby got to work.  
“Are they the rifling marks off of the 9mm?” Jamie asked looking over Abby’s shoulder at the computer.  
“Yeah. Gibbs said you all have training in forensics. So what have you studied?”  
“I studied Ballistics, Criminology and right now I’m studying Anthropology.”  
“Awesome. What got you interested in forensics anyway? I mean not many people knew allot about forensics.”  
“Well, my dad was a cop in Manhattan where he met my mom who was a M.E there. What about you?”  
“I was always a science kid, loved every minute of it. I also loved solving puzzles, so when I finished school, I studied forensics. That’s how I ended up here in this humble lab surrounded by my best friends.”  
“Cool. I’d love to work in a place like this. So what about Tony? What was his childhood like?”  
“All I know his family was rich, grew up on the east cost and went to a New England boarding school. His father did Civil War Re-enactments.” Ziva’s voice wafted from the door way. They both turned.   
“Wow. Anyone would think you read his file.”  
At that moment McGee walked in.   
“Oh, McGee, you haven’t actually met our witnesses, have you?” Abby asked. “This is Jamie and that one there is Magenta. The other two wandered off.”   
“Hi,” he greeted taking little to no notice of Jamie.   
“Can I go to the bathroom please?” Magenta asked McGee.   
“Sure. Follow me.”  
They walked to the elevator. When in side McGee spoke first.   
“I know we only just met but you’re really pretty and, stupid me I’m gonna take Tony’s advice. Do you want to get a coffee sometime or something?”  
“Umm, yeah ok. Dinner?”  
“Yeah.”  
“As long as there is chocolate milk.”  
They both laughed. The elevator stopped at the bathroom.  
Magenta headed for the door and McGee waited outside.  
She checked her hair and walked out.   
“Wow. That was almost as quick as a guy.”  
“Oh, I’m a girl. Wanna check?”  
“Sounds tempting, Probie but I wouldn’t suggest it. Gibbs is walking this way,” Tony said passing them.  
Suddenly shots echoed through the hallways.  
They all ran in the direction of the shots.   
“The shots came from Abby’s lab.” Gibbs said catching up to the others.  
Tony, McGee and Gibbs had there guns out. As they arrived they found Abby on the floor, her hair messed up.   
“Abby, what happened? Are you hurt?” Gibbs.   
“I’m fine. Ziva’s in there. He got Jamie. I’m sorry Gibbs.” Abby cried.   
“It’s not your fault.” He said kissing her forehead.   
“Gibbs, I shot the kidnapper in the arm.” Ziva walked out and dusted off her hands.   
“No one let the girls out of sight. Wait, where is Charlie and Lara?”  
“We’re here. We heard the gun shots and ran straight here. Where is Jamie?” Lara said panting.   
“Gibbs, I saw the perpetrator at the crime scene. He had curly black hair and a mole on…” Ziva.   
“…his left cheek. It’s Joe. Ziva, you and I will go to his house.”  
“Boss, I want to be there you find her.” Tony said.  
He shook his head.   
“I’m not losing another agent. Stay here with the girls. We’ll find her I promise. McGee, get the security cameras from the entrance.”  
“What am I looking for?”  
“Anything that will help us nail this bastard.”  
*******************************************************************************  
Gibbs, Ziva and police units arrived at Joe’s house.  
“Some of you take the back. The doors are locked. Knock it in.” Gibbs demanded.  
Just as they knocked it down, tires screeched.  
Jamie ran down the road as the green Ford Falcon sped away.  
She fell into Gibbs’ arms.  
“Get the paramedics!”  
“It was Joe.”  
“I know. It’s okay now.”  
“No it’s not. He said he’s going to take away the one thing Charlie, Magenta, Lara and I love. The one thing I love is Tony and I can’t let him take that away from me.”  
“He won’t. Ziva. After she has been checked over by the paramedics, get her back to NCIS. If I know Joe as well as I do he’ll stop at nothing once his mind is set to it. We’ve all been considered threats.”  
Jamie let out a shaky sigh. She was safe…for now.  
*******************************************************************************  
“Gibbs. I only just noticed. Do you remember the print from the casing I was running through AFIS? Well just before Jamie was kidnapped, I got a hit, but Joe must have cancelled the search. So… I ran it again. Guess whose prints they were?”  
Gibbs stayed silent.   
“Okay. It belonged to Petty Officer Elliot Tarnas. Who’s dead? Gibbs, he was shot with his own gun.”  
He thought about that for a moment.   
“Do you girls know why Joe would want revenge?” Gibbs finally asked.  
Magenta shook her head.   
“Wait. Martin Seale was Joe’s son, who committed suicide 2 months ago, although Joe is certain that it was murder. All of us had a fling with him at one stage or another. I dated him first 10 years ago when we were young. It didn’t work out so I broke it off. Then he and Magenta hooked up and he cheated on her.” Charlie explained  
“Yeah, I always break up with them if they’re unfaithful. He decided to give me a concussion after that. Mind you, his car had a nice dint in the bonnet. Anyways Jamie and I had a really big fight, so she dated Martin to get back at me and then we made up and she dumped him.\"

Meanwhile, Tony and Jamie were sitting in the other end of the lab.  
“I was going to ask you out but I never…ne…nnn…” She stuttered and collapsed.   
“Jamie? Baby, wake up. Jamie!” Tony scooped his lover’s delicate body into his arms and ran through the automatic doors of the lab.  
Suddenly he could feel his lunch start coming back up as the bodies of his friends lay lifeless on the cold floor.  
“Guys, stop this. It isn’t funny. NOOOO!!!”  
Tony sat up alarmed as sweat rolled down his face. A bad dream. That’s all it was. He tried to convince himself but needed to be sure. He walked cautiously, forgetting to breathe, until invalidly air gushed from his lips on seeing the team talking as walked in.  
He hurried Jamie and caressed her tenderly. Their lips met and it was several seconds before they parted. When he looked at her, the blue eyes he expected to see were closed and a tear slid silently down her porcelain skin.  
“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry I just…”  
“It’s okay.” She finally said opening her eyes to look at him.  
“I had a bad dream.” he wiped his finger across her cheek. “Why are you crying? If I scared you I apologize....”  
“I\'m fine, Tony. Just drop it, please?”  
“Okay, sorry.”  
Jamie took a deep breath as she let her red hair drop to her shoulders.  
“It\'s been a long day for everyone. Go home and get some rest. Do not let anyone out of site. Got that?”  
They all nodded.  
“Good.”


End file.
